Bad Memories
by QueenTigris
Summary: Kurt romance story. What was it like for Kurt back in Germany? What sort of friends did he have? Chapter 2 UP!!!! READ ME!!! REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Nightmares of the Past

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I made this up; I'm only using the characters. By the way, this is not a marysue.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men, nor any of the other characters in the show. I do own Dora and Sammy though, those two are original.  
  
Bad Memories  
  
Chapter 1: Nightmares From the Past  
  
Kurt could hear guns being fired off in the night, the sounds echoed through the trees. He teleported to get farther away from the men with the guns. He found himself on a cliff overlooking the forest, from here he could see a great distance but it was impossible to see where his friends were among the trees. He ground his teeth together, he hated it when he wanted to help but couldn't. He needed to find his friends but he had no idea where they were. When they had been ambushed by the mob in their meeting place in a clearing in the forest they had all scattered in different directions. It would be useless to try looking for them, the forest was huge and it would take days to search through it all.  
  
Another gunshot rang out in the distance, followed by a scream. There, he had a pretty good idea where the sound had come from. He teleported to the location he had fixed in his mind. He got there just in time to see a burly man thrown against a tree by a blast of air. There was only one person he knew who could do that. He turned his head toward the source of the blast.  
  
He was dismayed to find that she was cradling a bleeding arm, which had been shot and was the cause of her scream. She was the only person he knew other than himself that was blue. She wasn't furry though; she was covered in smooth, indigo scales. From her back sprouted two spiny, blue wings. They were made of smooth scales, but around the edges were sharp spikes. Her blue hair hung down to her ankles in a taught, neat, braid.  
  
"You okay, Diana?" He said concernedly in German.  
  
"Call me Dora, no exceptions whatsoever! And don't worry, I've had worse injuries than this cutting myself with a hunting knife." She said, wincing every time she tried to move her wounded arm.  
  
"Alright then, lets go find Sammy. He may need our help." Dora nodded and followed him through the trees.  
  
A twig snapped and leaves rustled behind them. They turned around to see the man that Dora had knocked out pointing a gun at them. Before either of them could react the man pulled on the trigger, releasing a lead bullet from the gun barrel.  
  
Kurt reacted in the only way he could at that moment. He teleported himself so that he then stood on the man's shoulders. He thrashed and scratched and kicked and beat the man with his fists till he finally managed to wretch the gun out of the man's hands. He teleported up into a tree to get out of the way of the blast of powerful wind he knew would come just then.  
  
The only thing was, it didn't come. He looked at Dora wondering what was holding her back.  
  
Blood spilled down her face, from the wound in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were staring up at the night sky, seeing nothing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" Kurt woke up screaming.  
  
The blankets had twisted around him and he had to fight his way out. He ran his hand through his hair trying to relax. It had been a full year ever since she had died. She wasn't coming back, no miracles. Why couldn't he just forget her?  
  
Because he had loved her, that was why he couldn't forget her. He knew he would never forget her, he didn't want to forget her. She wasn't the type of person you could just forget about. Kurt sighed, he couldn't even say her name without tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Thee door ees open." He said in slurred English.  
  
Kitty's head peeped into the room. "Are you okay, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt held his head in his hands, "Ja, I'm fine. Just ah nightmare."  
  
"Um, okay. Ah, I'll go back to my room now. Seeya in the morning, Kurt."  
  
"Goodnight, Keety."  
  
Kurt lay back in bed after Kitty had left trying to flush the face of Dora Loksdale out of his mind.  
  
  
  
A/N: Flames are accepted. R&R plz! 


	2. Loneliness

A/N: Hi again! Since I got so many positive reviews I've decided to continue my story. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men characters. I wish I owned Kurt though, he's my favorite.  
  
Bad Memories  
  
Chapter 2: Loneliness  
  
Kurt wasn't feeling all silly and happy as he usually did the next morning. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep after the dream, well, had been more like a nightmare. There were so many things he had hoped to leave behind in Germany when he had come to America. The mobs of people chasing him and his friends with pitch forks and torches, every once and awhile a mercenary hired by some unknown enemy trying to kill him and his friends. But there were some things he missed: his adoptive parents, Sammy and his ability to breath underwater, Kurt missed Dora most of all, but she wasn't coming back to life, she wasn't waiting for him back in Germany. She was up in heaven, watching over him, his guardian angel. There was nothing that could bring her back, no miracles, no magic, nothing. It was all his fault she had died, he had been careless, he hadn't protected her, and now she was dead.  
  
It was all my fault.... she's gone.... all my fault.... nothing can bring her back...... my fault.....  
  
Kurt sighed forlornly while walking down the hallway to the dining room. He plopped down in his seat at the table and propped his head up on his elbows.  
  
He felt.... lonely. Though he wasn't quite sure how he could be lonely in the Xaviar Institute with all the mutant teenagers running around. Images of Dora flashed through his head, just when he thought he had successfully crammed all memories of the woman into the darkest corners of his mind she just popped right out again. That was always like Dora, you just couldn't forget her no matter what you did. Besides it is kind of hard to forget blue-scaled girl with wings and a devil's tail. He could remember her face, that always seemed to hold a smile, how her voice seemed to have a musical quality to it. How soft and sweet her lips felt when he kissed her, how graceful her movements were, how she loved to dance, and run, and how she loved to simply move. She was just so perfect. The memory of her dancing in the moonlight by a lake in the middle of the forest that surrounded his house reentered his mind. Then the image of her giggling on his lap while he tickled her replaced that. She had always been so mysterious, ever since that day when he had found her unconscious in the woods. She didn't remember a thing from her past, so his parents had named her Diana and had offered to adopt her. But she had refused and gone to live in the woods, where she had been content. Pictures of Dora, Sammy, and him playing together in the forest were now flashing through his head.  
  
He sighed again, he missed her so much, but he was sure she was happy where ever she was right now. She didn't have to avoid humans for fear of her life any more. He wondered if she really was watching over him in heaven at that moment. Again he sighed, (he'll be doing that quite often for a while) Dora had always been so flawless and mysterious. She had had no family, no idea where she had come from, or what had happened to her that had left her unconscious in the woods with amnesia. But despite all this Dora never seemed to be troubled by her unknown past, she always smiled, laughed into the face of evil, (I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself from putting that in) and her favorite saying had been, "Look on the bright side." He sighed again, the image of her smiling face now fixed in his mind.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt gave a start, he had forgotten he was sitting at the dinning room table in the Xaviar Institute. "Ah, I'm fine. I was just... thinking." He reached for a bagel in the bread basket that Ororo had recently set on the table. He then stretched vainly to reach the cream cheese until Jean lifted it with her powers and the jar floated into his hands. He slopped cream cheese onto the bagel and bit into it, while trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes that were fixed on him (I have no idea if he likes cream cheese, I'm only improvising).  
  
After a few moments Ororo, Professor Xaviar, and Beast (I forgot his real name, I'm really, really, bad with names) exchanged looks and everyone started to eat. Which then led to a lot of talking between the younger X-Men. But as usual, Logan stayed quiet and kept to himself.  
  
While everyone talked and ate Kurt went back to thinking of Dora, and how she was gone, and would never come back, how he thought it was all his fault and what a failure he was.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sammy slipped through the sewers silently, he had to get to Kurt to tell him the news soon. But the problem was he wasn't quite sure where Kurt was. He knew Kurt was in a town called Bayville and was living in the Xaviar Institute. All he had to do was find out where the heck Bayville was. But he couldn't just ask for directions, with a fat tail ending with a horizontal flipper sticking out of his lower back. Even if he could manage to hide that, his clammy gray skin would still give him away. And if he was going to get to Kurt in one piece he had to stay hidden.  
  
He continued to wander through the sewers below New York City hoping he would find Kurt soon. Or all would be lost.  
  
A/N: So was it good? The story will get more interesting as we go along, but stay with me folks!  
  
These are my replies to you reviewers:  
  
PsuedoBohemian: I'm sorry I forgot to tell you why I didn't like your story, I was in a hurry and didn't have much time. Your story, Liebe, was very well written but I have a serious problem with stories that involve gay people, that's just me. But really, how could you do that to Kurt? Anyway, I bet my writing may be very clichéd and immature, I mean I'm not even thirteen and you're sixteen (at least that's what your bio says, I could be wrong) so you have a lot more experience than I do. And what's wrong with "NO!" anyway? It was the first word I ever said and I don't see anything wrong with it. Dora is not German, and Loksdale is the only thing I could come up with on first notice. Anyway, thanks for the review! Even if it was a flame.  
  
stupidx: Thank-you very much! I thought people were going to flame me because they thought it was stupid to start with a dream/nightmare thing!  
  
InterNutter: Okay! Okay! As you see, I have written more.  
  
Ambrosia: Yes, Kurt does live on a farm by a river, but I'm pretty sure there is a forest across the river. Kurt just kind of met Sammy, and he found Dora as it says in my story above, they just all became friends because they were all they had I guess, because they're all mutants and they need friends who won't kill them or are afraid of them right? And ,true, Diana is not German, I haven't decided what she is exactly, I think I'd rather keep her as a mystery, makes it easier to put her in the place I want her to have in the story.  
  
Soul Eater: Kurt is my favorite too! The fuzzy-man all the way!  
  
Weary-Traveler: And more you are yet to see!  
  
todd fan: Thank-you! Keep reviewing!  
  
That's all for today! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
A/N2: I've been really busy so it will take a lot of my free time to keep going with this story. So it will take FIFTEEN REVIEWS before you can convince me to continue. REVIEW MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
